Blame Fate
by burnthelight
Summary: Rachel's car breaks down en route to one of her auditions and she has to call in the experts. Enter the best mechanic in Ohio: Quinn Fabray. They both feel the strong attraction, and fate ensues. Prompt fill for GKM. G!P Quinn. One-shot.


**Welp. First fic on this account. It's a fill for a GKM prompt that basically prompted a grease-monkey, mechanic, sexy Quinn. I did my own thing to give it a bit more 'story'. Warnings: G!P and sex. So much sex.**

* * *

It amazed Rachel how her day went from great to terrible in just about two seconds flat on the freeway. When her car started chugging as she pulled out of her apartment building's lot, she assumed it was because of the drop in temperature that happened over night. However as soon as she pulled onto the freeway and her speed got past 90 kmph she realized she had made a serious mistake in choosing to drive to her audition.

"Fucking—no, no, no!" she paced back and forth beside her car, stuck on the side of the road as cars zoomed by. "This is what I get... stupid... malfunctional car!" Rachel wound up and kicked the tire, only to seriously stub her toes. She opened her mouth to start cursing again, but was silenced as the tow truck pulled up and parked in front of her car.

She walked up to the front of her car, watching a tall man climb out of the driver's side of the truck. He wore overalls and had a tattered ball cap on. He walked slowly to the car, tilting his head as he watched the black smoke pour out from under the hood.

"Well?" Rachel quipped, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Yup... this isn't good." He said, putting his hands on his hips, "How old is she?" he asked as he lifted the hood.

"I don't know; I'm a student, I needed a car so I bought a second hand one." Rachel said exasperatedly. His eyes widened when Rachel's lower lip started trembling.

"Alright, alright. You got your keys?" he asked. Rachel nodded and handed her key chain to him, complete with a small golden microphone hanging from them. He raised his eyebrows, "You a singer or something?" he asked.

"Yes but never professionally because apparently the world doesn't want me to go to this audition." She huffed.

"Well why don't you go sit in the truck, I'll hook her up and we'll take her into the shop. Quinn'll definitely know what's up, I'm just a driver." He said.

"Well is this _Quinn_ good enough to have my car fixed within the hour?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Definitely good enough. You just wait." He said as he went and got into her car, bumping his head off the top as he did so. Rachel took a deep breath through her nose before marching up to the passenger side of the truck and hopping in. She nearly gagged at the putrid smell that surrounded her, undoubtedly from the half-eaten sandwich on the floor by her feet. She looked over at the keys and debated high-tailing it onto the freeway and to her audition, but then decided a criminal offence probably wouldn't look so hot on her record.

It was about ten minutes before the tall man climbed back into the truck, a goofy smile on his face as he looked at her. She stared straight out the windshield. "Okay. We're good to go." He said, starting the truck up and driving off.

Rachel watched out the side window as they drove down the freeway. She tried ignoring the man, who had introduced himself as 'Finn' about five minutes into the ride. She responded with a quick 'Rachel' and then went silent again.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, they pulled onto a side street and into a parking lot. Rachel grimaced at the sight of the old garage, a big sign out front that read 'Fabray Automotive Service'. She briefly wondered if this Finn was the son of Quinn, who was probably some old hairy man just as vile. He was probably balding. Rachel took another deep breath as Finn backed the truck in to an empty space in the garage.

As soon as she could, Rachel hopped out of the truck and inhaled the fresh air. She wanted to give herself a pat on the back for surviving the ride. She watched Finn take the chains and hooks off her car. He walked back up to her, handing her back her keys, "Quinn should be back soon. I need to go tow another car." He said as he climbed up into the truck.

"Where is he?" Rachel questioned angrily, but it was left unheard as the door slammed in her face. Finn smiled at her again before driving off. "Great, this is... this is wonderful." Rachel muttered as she walked into the garage, looking around at the large truck in the space across from her car. She scanned all of the tools and playboy posters pinned onto the walls and rolled her eyes._ How professional._

"Excuse me!" she called out into the empty garage, turning around and looking for the old grotesque man she was about to meet. She heard a small squealing noise, like metal on metal, and turned back around to see two legs rolling out from under the pristine Silverado beside her. She cleared her throat, ready to argue with the man to finish her car as quickly as possible.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as the person stood up in front of her, standing only two inches above her. "I..."

The blonde woman raised her eyebrows, wiping her blackened hands off on the thighs of her blue jeans. She had short choppy blonde hair that looked like she cut herself, a worn-out baseball cap on backwards, and an oil smudge over her neck, but regardless of all of that Rachel had never seen someone so sexy before.

"I'm looking for Quinn." Rachel sputtered, finally finding her words as the woman stared at her.

The blonde smiled, tugging at the side of her oil-stained wife beater, "You're talking to her." She said, her voice low and raspy.

"Oh." Rachel said, staring at the very obvious bulge in Quinn's pants. Was she packing?

"You're the one that called in about your Ford, right? What's the problem, princess?" Quinn asked as she walked past Rachel towards her car, placing the wrench in her hand down one of the many workbenches around.

Rachel swallowed thickly as she turned, tilting her head, "I... it just stopped working. It was chugging and then on the freeway it just stopped and there was a lot of smoke." She rambled, squeezing her keys in her hand.

"Alright, sounds like it's some engine trouble." Quinn mumbled as she lifted the hood of the car and set it in place. She leaned over and started fidgeting with a few things, and Rachel watched with dark eyes. Quinn looked over, smiling as Rachel quickly averted her eyes. "Is it easy to turn on?" Quinn asked.

"Turn on?" Rachel asked slowly, "O-Oh, yeah no, it works fine. I mean it doesn't but it... it turns on great." Looking back at Quinn with a sheepish look on her face, her cheeks heating up.

Quinn chuckled as she looked back under the hood, "Okay. When's the last time you got an oil change?" she asked.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "What's that?" she whispered.

Quinn sighed, laughing again as she unscrewed something, pulling out a long wire. She grimaced as she watched the blackened goop fall off the wire. "Well I found the problem." She said as she reached into her back pocket, pulling out a black rag and cleaning off the wire. "Looks like you're in need of a serious oil change, if it hasn't already ruined your engine that is." She mumbled as she screwed the top back on.

"How long will that take?" Rachel asked.

"The change itself is about twenty minutes giving the condition it's in, but I want to take a closer look at the engine if you don't mind." Quinn said as she wiped her hands off on the rag, tucking it back in her back pocket.

Rachel frowned, "How long will that take? I'm on a tight schedule." She squirmed mentally at her adjective choice and quickly added, "I have an audition. For a Musical. I need to get to it."

Quinn teetered her head back and forth as if weighing the circumstances, "I'll take a look at it first. Shouldn't be too long. Want a drink?" she offered.

"No thank you." Rachel said.

"You can wait in your car, or sit out here and keep me company." Quinn winked, popping her gum.

Rachel blushed, "Sure." She said, pulling up a stool and sitting down.

"So what's your name? I never caught it." Quinn said as she went to work, hands moving around within the metal frame.

"Rachel. I thought I told you, I'm sorry." Rachel apologized quietly, watching Quinn's ass as she bent over. She quickly looked away when she realized how intensely she was staring.

"Must've been Finn." Quinn commented, reaching behind her and taking her rag out again.

Rachel stayed quiet, watching intently as Quinn worked. She bit her lip, "So he's nice." She said, trying to break the complete silence.

Quinn laughed, "He's a good guy, just a little slow. But he's got a big heart. One of those guys, you know?" she asked.

Rachel couldn't help but smile as she watched Quinn's smile. She felt like a lovesick puppy. Or horny. Something along those lines.

"Yeah..." Rachel trailed off.

Quinn was silent for a little while as she concentrated, and then stood back up straight and walked over to the wall where all the tools hung. She picked up a screwdriver of some sort, staring at Rachel as she walked back.

"So how does one become a mechanic?" Rachel asked, the question coming out of nowhere as she stared at her naked car in front of her.

Quinn laughed, "I was born a mechanic." She said slyly, winking at Rachel as she bent back over the hood. "I'm serious. My grandfather owned this place and he taught me how to assemble an engine when I was seven. I've been working here as long as I can remember and now that he's passed, it's all mine." She said.

Rachel and Quinn made small talk, with a few sexual innuendos that went fully noticed, and after about fifteen minutes Quinn stood back up straight and wiped her hands off- which seemed to be a very common trait for mechanics.

"Well, Rachel, good news. Your engine is okay, I mean the lack of oil changes definitely wasn't good for it, but these engines are built really well. Not the manufacturer engine though, it looks like it was replaced. I'm guessing by the previous owner." Quinn laughed as Rachel nodded with an innocent, naïve expression on her face.

"So I just need to put in some new oil and it'll be running smooth for you." Quinn said as she walked across the garage.

"Great." Rachel murmured, her entire body shuddering as Quinn reached up onto one of the top shelves, her shirt riding up and revealing her naked back. Rachel squeezed her thighs together as Quinn walked back over, her shirt still up over the contours of her lower abs and hips.

Rachel watched Quinn replace the oil with amazement- she decided if she wasn't a singer and if it wasn't such a dirty job she would _so_ be a mechanic. _What's sexier than a lesbian mechanic? _

Rachel's heart started beating a little faster as she quickly devised a plan. If Quinn was flirting with her, which she _definitely_ was, then it only made sense that she would definitely be up for sex. _That's how it works right? _Rachel cringed at the thought. She hadn't had a girlfriend in ages. She was seriously deprived.

Minutes later Quinn stood in front of her, closing the hood of the car. "Alright, should run smoothly." She said, "Wanna test it out?" she offered.

"You can have the honours." Rachel smiled shyly, extending the keys. Quinn nodded and hopped into the front, starting up the car. Rachel had to let out a small breath of relief when it started perfectly, humming like it should.

Quinn smiled and then turned the car off, leaving the keys in, and got back out. She playfully brushed her nails off on the shoulder of her tank.

Rachel smiled, "You're awesome, thank you so much." She laughed.

Quinn winked at her as she walked over to the sink at the back and scrubbed off her hands. She finally came back, hands on her hips. "So, as for cost, it should be about two hundred for the tow and fix."

Rachel took a small breath, ready to begin her plan, "I don't have two hundred. But I can find some other way to pay you..." she trailed off, looking up with her innocent doe eyes.

Quinn swallowed thickly, her eyes glued to Rachel's chest- so sadly restricted by fabric. "How about you just give me fifteen for the cost of oil."

"Fifteen? That's all you want?" Rachel murmured, her eyes wandering down to the bulge in Quinn's jeans.

"Unless you want to give me more." Quinn wet her lips. She knew exactly what Rachel wanted.

Rachel nodded, listening to Quinn's heavy breathing. She walked closer and leaned in, their lips hovering. "I like that idea." She whispered, closing the space between them and kissing Quinn, their lips pressing together passionately. Quinn's hands raised to tangle in Rachel's hair, pulling gently as their tongues collided and swept together.

Rachel moaned as Quinn nipped at her lower lip, tugging gently on it. Rachel's arms wrapped around Quinn, her hands on her shoulders, their foreheads pressed together. She reached down and lifted Quinn's shirt over her head, momentarily breaking their kiss. Quinn stopped ad pulled Rachel into the back room, flicking on the lights and continuing their heated make out session.

Her hands tugged at the hem of Rachel's shirt, her eyebrow raised as Rachel stared up at her with darkened eyes. She lifted her arms, allowing Quinn to pull her sweater off. Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel's neck, her fingers fumbling to unclasp the lacy bra.

Rachel moaned as her bra fell off and Quinn moved lower, wrapping her lips around a peaked nipple, her hands planted firmly on Rachel's lower back. "That feels so good." Rachel gasped, reaching down to take a fistful of Quinn's hair in her hand.

Quinn pulled back, shedding off her own bra, and then reattached her lips to Rachel's nipple. Her other hand reached up to cup and massage the other, her thumb and forefinger squeezing gently. Quinn stood back up, smiling before attacking Rachel's lips again. The kiss was hard and full of fire, both girls completely enamoured with each other.

Rachel felt a very noticeable pressure against her leg and broke their kiss to look down. As Quinn sucked on her neck she noticed the clear hard-on straining against Quinn's pants. "You have a..."

"Mhm." Quinn murmured, pulling away, "Normally I'd tell a girl sooner but you didn't really give me time, did you?" she husked, palming Rachel's breast.

Rachel shook her head as she let out a soft breath, "But you're not a guy." She whispered. Quinn shook her head no, her hands still groping at Rachel's chest.

"Do you want to stop?" Quinn asked through heavy breaths, stilling her movements.

"No." Rachel laughed lightly, bringing Quinn's hand back to her chest, "I'd be crazy if I said yes." She mumbled, leaning in to kiss Quinn again.

Quinn laughed into the kiss, pulling away again and kissing down to Rachel's breasts. She suddenly stood back up before she reached them, which earned her a confused look from Rachel.

Quinn winked at Rachel and walked over, pushing all of the tools off of the low metal table. They fell to the ground with a loud crash, so loud Rachel jumped ever so slightly. Quinn smirked and grabbed Rachel's wrist, pushing her down onto the table and climbing over her. She very quickly attached her mouth to Rachel's chest, sucking on the soft flesh hard enough to leave her mark.

"Oh God." Rachel moaned as Quinn's teeth grazed her nipple, her tongue flicking out to swirl around it.

Quinn started slowly kissing down Rachel's body, getting to the apex of her legs and kissing above the hem of her pants. Her fingers worked to undo the button and zipper as her tongue teased the naked flesh. She got off the bench and pulled Rachel's jeans down her legs, shedding them onto the floor. Quinn pulled off her jeans and boxers, her cock springing free. She held it in her fist, jerking it firmly as she watched Rachel impatiently pull off her panties.

Rachel bit her lip, sitting up on the bench and tossing her panties onto the ground. She smiled as Quinn stepped between her legs, kissing her again. Quinn pulled away, "I don't have a condom." She said.

"I'm on the pill. Stop talking." Rachel murmured, pulling Quinn's jaw forward and kissing her again.

Quinn reached between Rachel's legs, her hand cupping her dripping sex. Rachel moaned into the kiss when Quinn's fingers rubbed against her clit. Quinn's free hand reached up, pressing Rachel's shoulders back just slightly before pushing two fingers inside her.

Rachel broke free from their kiss, moaning into Quinn's neck.

"You like that?" Quinn asked, increasing her finger-fucking pace and pressing her weight against Rachel's thighs.

"Yeah, f-fuck... fuck me, Quinn." Rachel moaned. Quinn pulled her fingers out, positioning her cock at Rachel's entrance and thrusting into her. Rachel cried out, gripping Quinn's shoulders tightly. Quinn picked Rachel up under her thighs and slammed her back against the wall, her cock thrusting hard and fast.

Quinn grunted into Rachel's neck, holding her tightly as she fucked her. Quinn briefly let go, allowing Rachel to stand on her own two feet before turning her around and thrusting into her from behind. Rachel moaned loudly as Quinn fucked her against the wall, her thighs hitting her ass with each piston of her hips.

Quinn bit into Rachel's shoulder, her chest pressed against Rachel's back. Rachel cried out, her orgasm sneaking up on her and ripping through her body. Her hands splayed out against the cold concrete wall, gripping it weakly as her entire body tensed.

Quinn moaned, resting her forehead on Rachel's shoulder as she felt her walls gripping her dick. She pulled out, trying desperately to stop her orgasm from coming on too quickly. Quinn crouched down, holding Rachel's ass open and licking at the slick folds.

Rachel moaned again, shivers travelling up her spine as her body relaxed. She turned around, hooking her leg over Quinn's shoulder. Quinn smiled, fisting her dick with one hand while her tongue was buried deep inside Rachel. Her tongue traced up and flicked over Rachel's clit, sliding over it continuously.

"G-God yes, right there!" Rachel moaned, her hands holding onto Quinn's choppy locks. Quinn sucked on Rachel's clit, sending Rachel into the throws of ecstasy once more. Rachel's mouth fell open and her eyes squeezed shut.

Quinn kept sucking until Rachel came back down from her orgasm, pushing her head away slightly and gasping for air.

Quinn stood back up and roughly bent Rachel back over the cleared bench, kicking her legs apart and taking her place between them. She positioned herself and thrust in, moaning at the wet warmth that enveloped her cock. She held Rachel's back down as she thrust harder and faster, her balls tightening in warning.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." Quinn grunted, slowing down and thrusting in with firm thrusts.

"Oh God." Rachel moaned as Quinn's thrusts came hard and slow. Quinn sped up just before she came, moaning loudly and stilling all of her movements. Her nails dug into Rachel's shoulder as she held her still, thick ropes of her come spurting from her cock.

Quinn moaned, her body jerking as she came inside Rachel. She pulled out, her cock glistening with a mix of Rachel's come and her own.

Rachel, still dazed, turned around and stood up. "I never thought I'd like cock so much." She said through heavy breaths.

Quinn smiled, watching Rachel watch her cock. Rachel tentatively reached out, her fingers touching the underside of Quinn's cockhead. Quinn took in a deep breath, her heart thudding hard against her ribcage. Rachel's small hand wrapped around Quinn's cock, stroking it gently.

"Careful." Quinn whispered. Rachel looked up innocently. "It's sensitive. I can't come over and over like you can." She said playfully. Rachel blushed, letting go of Quinn's cock.

"I didn't realize how big you are." Rachel said.

Quinn nodded, "If you're gonna have a dick, might as well be big." She smirked.

Rachel laughed and jumped as she heard the door open, immediately stepping closer to Quinn.

Finn walked in, staring down at his shoes, "So you fixed that car?" he froze when he looked up and saw Rachel's naked back pressed against Quinn's naked front. "Oh I... shit, sorry." He sputtered, stepping back and knocking over a few tools.

Quinn winced at the loud crash as Finn turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Well I should go." Rachel said, stepping back from Quinn and gathering her clothes. Quinn pulled on her clothes, watching Rachel change back into her clothes that looked so prim and proper- nothing like she was when she was naked and being fucked against the wall. That's to be expected though.

Rachel nervously tucked her hair behind her ears, straightening out her clothes. Quinn pulled her shirt on, her last outstanding piece of clothing, and motioned for Rachel to leave. "After you." She said.

Rachel walked out, blushing furiously when she saw Finn standing by his truck.

"Don't worry about him, he won't say anything, Miss Broadway." Quinn winked.

Rachel nodded slowly, looking down at the ground. She only looked back up when Quinn pulled her in and kissed her again, this time sweet and slow. She pulled back, taking a small card from her pocket and placing it in Rachel's hand.

"I'll always be here if you wanna call or stop by. Or if you need another oil change." Quinn winked and Rachel laughed lightly, nodding her head.

"I'll take you up on that offer, Miss..." Rachel paused, "Fabray?" she questioned slowly. Quinn nodded with a smile and Rachel beamed, leaning in and kissing Quinn again. She pulled back when the kiss got heated and smiled, "I really have to go." She said.

Quinn smiled, "Do you?" she asked softly.

Rachel swallowed thickly, staring into Quinn's eyes. "I suppose there's always going to be another interview." She whispered.

Quinn nodded, "Of course." She said, looking past Rachel. "Finn!" she exclaimed. The boy looked up. "Take the day off, buy yourself something nice! I'm closing shop for the day." She said as she turned around.

Rachel laughed as Quinn pressed the button to close the garages and beckoned Rachel forward. Rachel tentatively walked forward and kissed Quinn again, squealing as Quinn picked her up under her thighs. Quinn laughed into Rachel's neck as she carried her into the back room, kicking the door shut behind them.


End file.
